


Oh christmas tree

by StrangeNoise



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Allen's first name is David, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fruitcake, King Otis - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Shenanigans, christmas theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: On their first Christmas together, Allen has the brilliant idea to take Perkins to chop down their own Christmas tree. As it turns out, going to the woods in the freezing cold is not as fun as it first seemed...
Relationships: Captain Allen/Richard Perkins
Kudos: 4





	Oh christmas tree

**Author's Note:**

> My work for the FruitcakegangSecretSanta2019! I hope everyone but especially my giftee enjoys the Fruitcake boyfriends' adventure in the woods :D

Allen is pretty sure he is going to freeze to death. There is no way he is going to make it home alive and not frozen into a human-sized icicle. And the worst part of it is that it’s his own fault that he’s currently in this situation.   
  
After he celebrated Christmas with some fake plastic tree – if there was a tree at all – for most of his life, he decided that now that he and Perkins were dating and living together they should go for something more special. More special, in this case, meant a real, actual tree. The idea reminded Allen of how his father would take him to a nearby forest to cut down a tree for them before Christmas. Allen had loved that as a kid. 

But right now, he thinks that was mainly because he could just excitedly bounce around, bundled up in several layers of warm clothing and watch his father chop down a tree. Going to a Christmas tree plantation with your partner as an adult and actually having to do all the chopping down yourself was far less amusing. Even more so after Allen and Perkins first walked all over the place to find a tree that was at least decent looking. Sure, it’s the 22nd already and they are probably a little late as is but they should still be able to find a proper tree, Allen thinks.   
  
And eventually, they did. But not before both of them complained about their toes freezing off and how this was a bad idea, to begin with. More than once Allen was ready to just turn around and head home. They could always put up the plastic tree again. But stubbornness held him back time and again.  
  
And that’s why renowned SWAT Captain David Allen is currently on his knees, trying to clear away inches of snow to find a good spot at the bottom of the tree to chop at. Of course, he didn’t think to wear proper clothing and the snow melts and soaks through his jeans within seconds. He gets even colder but now that they have found a proper tree and he’s probably going to lose some fingers and/or toes to the cold anyway, there’s no way he’s giving up now.   
  
“Is there any way I can help you?”, Richard asks behind him. His boyfriend is bundled up tightly in his warmest coat but even that doesn’t seem to do much at this point. The sun is beginning to set in the west and it’s only going to get colder so they should get this over with fast if they want to avoid actually freezing to death.   
  
“Just hold the tree steady while I take it down”, Allen says after he has finally cleared away enough of the snow to access the tree’s trunk and get at it with the axe.  
  
“I’m not getting too close, though”, Perkins announces as he grabs a higher part of the trunk with his arm extended and at a safe distance, “The last thing I need today is you chopping my leg off with an axe.”  
  
“Aw, babe, I would never”, Allen coos, chuckling at the mental image. He still thinks Perkins’ precaution is probably a good call. Even if he’s not trying to hurt his partner and is pretty good at handling potentially lethal objects, making sure that nothing can happen is better than having to apologize and call an ambulance out to the forest.   
  
Focusing on the task at hand, now, Allen takes his first swing at the tree. The axe buries itself in the wood with a dull ‘thunk’ and the impact hurts all the way up from Allen’s frozen fingers to his shoulders. The angle is not ideal, he knows that, and he should probably find a way to warm up his hands first. But there’s no time and David is nothing if not determined at this point. He swings the axe at the tree again and again. It hurts and it seems like he is only chipping away the tiniest amount of wood with each hit. But slow progress is better than no progress, Allen tells himself and keeps going.  
  
After what seems like an eternity but is probably closer to 30 minutes, the tree falls.  
  
“Finally”, David gasps and Richard grants him an exhausted smile and helps him back to his feet.  
  
“Let’s get out of here”, Perkins says and grabs the tree, dragging it towards the parking lot while Allen tries to catch his breath and keep up.  
  
They tie the tree to the roof of the car with the tension belts David brought along and soon they are good to go. Richard offers to drive because, by now, David is shaking too much to drive safely. Once inside the car, they turn the heating up all the way and while it fogs up their windshield for a bit, it helps warm them up a little. Feeling returns to their limbs, prickling and painful but after a quick assessment, it seems that at least neither of them has lost any fingers or toes.   
  
Back at their flat Perkins helps Allen put the tree into the stand they had bought earlier that day before both men go to take a shower together. The warm water helps them warm back up even better than the heating in Allen’s car had and by the end of their shower they are already laughing about their little adventure again.  
  
“It was a stupid idea”, David concedes as they step out of the shower and towels off, “Next year we’re going with the plastic tree again.”   
  
“Or we could just buy a tree at a store, as everyone else does”, Perkins suggests, “I came very close to losing you to the cold today and I’d hate to see that happen again.”  
  
Allen can’t help but turn towards his boyfriend and kiss him for this. They aren’t usually very sweet or touchy around one another so moments like this one mean a lot to Allen. The two men kiss for a while until Perkins’ grumbling stomach reminds them of the fact that they haven’t eaten since breakfast and should probably grab a bite to eat soon.  
  
  
Half an hour later sees the two men huddled up together under a pile of blankets on their bed. There are steaming mugs of hot tea on either bedside table and plates of fruitcake Perkins made yesterday for dessert. Both men are holding bowls of hot soup and enjoying a quiet dinner in bed. On tv, there’s an old movie playing and between them, on the sheets, Otis the turtle crawls along, munching on some lettuce and occasionally casting a glance at the events unfolding on the tv screen.  
  
It's the kind of companionship and domesticity Allen never thought he’d have in his life but now he has it and he would trade nothing in the world for it. Sitting in bed with the love of his life, eating soup and homemade cake is the height of everything beautiful and lovable in this world for David. In between eating and watching the movie, he presses soft kisses to Perkins’ cheek and scoots ever closer to his boyfriend. Once they’re done eating, Perkins rests his head on Allen’s shoulder. They fall asleep like this, completely wrapped up in the love and bliss of having found each other and getting to have all of this beauty and warmth they built for themselves.


End file.
